World's Apart A BTR Love Story
by IimagineBTR18
Summary: Kendall and Elizabeth have been inseparable for a year now and nothing can tear them apart but this...Elizabeth is moving across the world and leaving Kendall behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Save Tonigh**t

I was sitting in Kendall's car. It was painfully silent. Tears streamed down my face and fell quietly as I stared out into the darkness. Tomorrow was nearing faster and faster and my heart couldn't take the pain any longer. How can I leave him? I thought. He was everything to me. We had been inseparable for a year now and this is how it was going to end? I looked over at him from the passenger seat. He was carefully watching the road not saying a word. I could see his beautiful green eyes shining in the darkness. The light from the speedometer was reflecting off of them making them jump out at me. I could tell he was in just as much pain as I was but he didn't want me to see it. I couldn't take the silence anymore. I had to know what he was thinking. I quickly wiped my tears away and said, "Kendall?" He Glanced at me quickly and said, "Yeah Babe?" Holding Back tears I asked, "Is this it for us, I mean is this going to be the end after all this time?" He Stared out the windshield never taking his eyes off the road. "Well, you are moving halfway across the world so…." He Let his voice drift away into silence again. The tears began to fall again and I couldn't control them any longer. I sobbed loudly. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces. Kendall pulled over to the side of the road so we could talk. He turned towards me and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. "I love you, you know that but I don't see how we are going to make this work." I looked into his gorgeous eyes as tears continued to stream down my face. "I Love you too, But I don't know how I'm going to live without you." He leaned over,wrapped both his arms around me, and pulled me closer to him in the middle seat. I buried my face in his chest and the tears fell faster. I began crying so hard that I could barely breathe. He put one hand on the back of my head and began to stoke my hair gently trying to comfort me. I wished I could stay wrapped up in his arms forever. I felt so safe there, so peaceful. All my worries fell away when I was with him. I could hear the gentle thud of his heart and it calmed me down a little. He began to laugh and I looked up at him with concern. "What are you laughing about?" I asked quietly through the sobs. "My shirt is soaked, I feel like I just jumped in a pool or something." He said jokingly as he stared down into my eyes. I looked down and quickly wiped the tears away. "Oh, I'm sorry." Kendall grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "You don't have to apologize." "I know but I..." He cut me off, kissing me gently. Suddenly he crawled over into the back seat and dragged me with him. He was all over me in an instant and I could feel his hot breath on my ear as he whispered, "I'll make you forget about tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Waking up**

**-Kendall's POV-**

I woke up to the movement of her stirring in her sleep. She was lying on my chest and I stroked her hair to coax her back into her dreams. I laid there for a moment and listened to the peaceful sound of her breathing. I wondered what time it was so I reached down and felt for my phone underneath our clothes. I found it and looked at the time, it was 3am and I needed to get home and put her in my bed so she could get some rest. I gently moved her off of me, trying not to wake her. I slid into the floor board, squatting on my feet as I opened the back door. I stepped out onto the grass and grabbed my clothes. Good thing this road is deserted right now, I thought to myself as I got dressed. I walked back to the driver's side and popped the trunk. I opened it up and grabbed the blanket I kept in there for picnics. After I covered her up with I got in the driver's seat and glanced down at the clock on the CD player; it was 3:30am. It would take me about fifteen minutes to reach my house and another fifteen to put her to bed so it would be around 4am when I finally laid down again. I had to be at the studio at seven so I decided to stay awake. I pulled into the garage, unlocked the door, turned some lights on, and went upstairs to my room so I could get my bed ready. As I pulled the covers back I began to think how in just a few hours she would be gone forever. I shook the thought away as I walked to the car. I picked her up gently in my arms. She felt so light and fragile, much like my heart. After laying her in my bed I leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. She looked like an angel lying there. I laid down on my bed and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. I began dosing off and I figured I better get up and take a shower. If I was late Gustavo would blow up my phone and wake her up and that would piss me off. He really didn't want to do that, believe me. I was heartbroken, Ill, and frankly life just sucked right now. I figured I would save Gustavo from getting his fat ass beat today so I got up, walked to the bathroom, and hopped in the shower. I thought maybe the hot water would clear my head but as I was standing there the tears came and I couldn't stop them. I didn't know what I was going to do without her. She was my world and when she left life just wouldn't be the same. I stood there and let the tears fall until the water ran cold. They finally stopped when I wiped them away but I was still crying on the inside. The guys definitely didn't need to see me like this so I pulled myself together and got ready to go to the studio. As I was leaving I left her a note and hung it on the bathroom door.

End of Kendall's POV.

I woke up and realized I was in Kendall's bed. I laid there and thought about what happened last night. I wished I could go back to that moment and stay there forever. I looked around the room and took in my surroundings. I'd never been in his room before. It was huge; I looked to my right and saw rows of massive glass windows overlooking the beach. The sun was shining brightly lighting up the entire room with a warm glow. It made me smile; I stretched and sat up slowly. I pulled the comforter up to my nose and smelled it. It smelled like him, actually the whole room did, including me. I was surrounded by his scent which made me wish he was here right now. I wasn't even gone yet and I already missed him. I looked at the bathroom door in front of me and saw a note hanging there. I wrapped the comforter around me and walked over to see what it said.

_**Good Morning angel, I hope you slept well. If you get hungry there's plenty of food in the kitchen so eat anything you want. I know you need to get home and finish packing so take the car in the garage. The keys are hanging next to my bed. I'll be at your house around 5:00 to take you to the airport. If you need anything just call. **_

_**Love, Kendall**_

After reading the note I took it off the door laid it on the nightstand next to the bed. I wanted to take a shower but I had no clue where my clothes were. They had to be in Kendall's car, but which one? He had two, a little red sports car and a more sophisticated black luxury car with dark tented windows so the paparazzi wouldn't recognize him easily. I tried to remember which car he picked me up in last night. I was pretty sure it was the black one but I wasn't certain, everything before what happened last was a blur. I grabbed the car keys off the wall and headed down stairs. I lifted the comforter a little so I wouldn't trip, looking down at each white carpeted stair with every step. I breathed a sigh of relief when I reached the bottom. As I walked through the living room I realized I hadn't checked the time. It had to be at least noon judging by the way the sun was shining. I needed my phone, which was in the car as well. As I approached the kitchen doorway my stomach growled, I was starving. I rummaged through the Stainless Steel fridge and the dark wood cabinets and decided I would eat a bowl of cereal. I sat down at the black granite top bar in the middle and ate slowly trying to keep every bite down. I felt sick, and suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. I scraped the uneaten cereal in the trash and poured the milk down the sink. After washing my bowl, I turned and looked at the clock on the stove; it was 1:30pm. I had less than 5 hours left here and Kendall was at work. I wanted to spend every second I had left with him. I tried not to think about it while I walked to the garage. The black car was sitting there and I prayed my clothes were inside as I opened the back door. They were lying in a pile in the floor board. I picked them up and found my phone underneath. I closed the back door, locked the car, and ran back inside to take a shower. After I got out and got dressed, I made the bed and wrote him a letter. I placed it on his pillow and grabbed the note he left me off the nightstand. I placed it in my pocket and headed out of his room. As I closed the door I felt the tears coming again. They began to fall as I walked down the stairs and headed to the car. I locked the door, got in the car, and drove away. I wiped the tears away as I seen his house fade in the rear view mirror. I had to be strong and move forward without him, even if it killed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Heart Break**

**Earlier that morning around 6:30am…. **

**-James's POV-**

I was sitting on the couch resting my feet on the coffee table in front of me while talking with Carlos and Logan. I wondered how Kendall's night with Elizabeth had gone. He sounded pretty down last night when I talked to him on the phone. I was just about to ask the guys if they had heard anything from him this morning when he walked through the door. He was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white fitted tee-shirt with a black plaid shirt over it, black and white converse, and a grey beanie. I could tell he didn't sleep at all last night and that worried me. He really loved Elizabeth and when she left it was going to crush him. I turned and looked at Logan; he was sitting beside me with a worried look on his face. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. I looked up at Kendall and said...

James: Hey man, how are you feeling this morning? You look like you didn't sleep at all last night.

Kendall:*looks at me and says,*that's because I didn't, and honestly I feel like shit this morning.

James: * looking at him with a concerned look on my face.* Why not?

Kendall: * He rubbed the back of his neck and stretched.* Well it was really late when we got home last night and I tried…

Logan: Did you just say when we got home last night, as in you and Elizabeth? *He cut Kendall off, looking confused.*

Carlos, Logan, and I all stared at Kendall waiting for an answer. He looked at us with a serious look on his face and said…

Kendall: Don't look at me in that tone of voice! If you guys would let me finish I will tell you what happened.

He waited for a moment and finally he spoke again.

Kendall: As I was saying, *he glared at Logan.* I tried to go to sleep when we got home but I kept thinking about her leaving. That's all I've thought about for the past week now. Every time I see her, hear her voice, or speak her name I think about it. I don't want her to leave, I love her.

He walked over to the couch and sat down beside Carlos. He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. I looked over at him and saw tears rolling silently down his face. None of us knew what to say to him, we hated seeing our best friend like this. A few minutes later Kelly walked through the door.

Kelly: Carlos, Logan, Gustavo needs to see you guys for a minute.* She glanced at Kendall wondering what was wrong.* James, I think he needs you too.

We all got up and walked out into the hallway, shutting the door behind us.

Kelly: *She looked at Logan and Carlos and said.*you guys go ahead; I'll be there in a few.

They nodded their heads and walked down the hall towards Gustavo's office. She turned to me and said…

Kelly: What's going on with Kendall, I've never seen him cry before.

James: Elizabeth is leaving today. She's moving to Paris to pursue her modeling career.

Kelly: *With a shocked look on her face she asked,* Why didn't he tell me? I could have talked Gustavo into letting him take the day off!

James: He didn't tell you guys because he figured Gustavo wouldn't care.

Kelly: Well I care! *She said, still in shock.*

James: I know you care Kelly; I'll go try to talk to him and see if I can calm him down. He definitely can't sing if he's crying.

Kelly: Thanks James, *She said smiling at me.* I'll be back later to check on him, and don't worry I won't tell Gustavo, if he asks what going on I'll just tell him Kendall got sick.

I smiled at her warmly as she turned and walked down the hall. I turned back to the door, took a deep breath, and walked inside. Kendall was lying on the couch facing away from me. I could hear his sobs and it broke my heart. How am I supposed to tell him everything will be ok when it won't be? I thought to myself. I walked over to the couch and sat on the coffee table. I rested my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands. After a couple of minutes I ran my fingers through my hair and said…

James: Kendall, I know your upset but you have to pull yourself together. You have to do it for the band and your fans. I know you love Elizabeth, we all do. She's like a sister to me and I don't want her to leave either but you have to move on.

Kendall: *Speaking quietly through the sobs.* I know, I'm just tired. I think I'm going to get some sleep.

James: Ok dude, well I'm going to go see what I have on the agenda today. I'll tell Kelly and Gustavo your sick and you can't sing today.

I got up and walked over to the door. Before I opened it I heard Kendall call my name. I turned around to see what he wanted.

Kendall: *looking at me with tired, tear filled eyes.* Thanks.

I smiled at him and walked out into the hallway. I knew he had to leave around 4:30pm to take Elizabeth to the airport so I pulled out my phone and set the alarm. Maybe if he gets some sleep he will fell better I told myself, but in the back in my mind I knew there was no cure for heart break.

End of James's POV.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Goodbye **

I frantically checked over my luggage to make sure I had everything, toothbrush, clothes, it was all there. I breathed a sigh of relief and as I threw myself onto my bed. I laid there and stared at the ceiling for awhile. I was exhausted, I'd been packing for hours and I hadn't stopped since I left Kendall's house. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time; it was 4:30pm. He would be here soon, and that made me smile. I closed my eyes and thought about his beautiful voice and before I knew it, I was asleep.

**-Kendall's POV-**

"This is where you turn, right?" James asked as we came up on the street Elizabeth lived on. "Yeah, it's the first house on the left." I answered. He pulled into her driveway and said, "Can you do me and the guys a favor and tell Elizabeth we love her, and give her a big hug for us?" I smiled at him and said, "Of course James, and thanks for the ride." "No problem." He said smiling back at me. I turned, opened the door, and stepped out into the rain. I ran up the steps and dug around in my pocket for my keys. I found the one Elizabeth had given me for emergencies and opened the door. "Lizzy, I'm here." I called, but it was silent. I decided to go upstairs to see what she was doing. "Lizzy, babe where are you?" I called again as I approached her bedroom door. I looked inside and saw her sleeping on her bed. Her luggage was lying beside her, all packed and ready to go. I smiled and walked over to my beautiful angel. I leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, getting a whiff of her sweet smelling skin. I was absolutely mesmerized by her beauty and as I was staring at her I saw her blue eyes flicker open and meet mine.

End of Kendall's POV.

I opened my eyes and woke up to the most beautiful person I knew standing over me. I looked into his green eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back at me without saying a word. I sat up quickly and threw myself into his arms, squeezing him as tightly as I could. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. He began to stroke my hair gently as I took in his comforting smell. We sat there in silence for a little while and finally I spoke. "I missed you." I said quietly. "I missed you too." He said wrapping his arms even tighter around me. I felt the tears begin again, falling silently from my eyes. We sat there for another long moment and finally I let go of him. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and pulled out my phone; it was 5:30pm, my flight was leaving at 7:00pm. "We better get going, its 5:30." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Yeah you're right, go wait for me in the car. I'll bring your luggage down." He said. "Ok, the keys are in the ignition so don't worry about that." I said back, trying not to think about what was about to happen. I turned and headed for the door but was stopped by his hand on my arm pulling me towards him. He kissed me passionately, putting both hands on my waist and pulling me close to him. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me towards the bed, laying me down quickly. Then leaned over me and kissed me again. I was so hypnotized by it all that I almost forgot about the time. I put my hand on his chest; I could feel his heart racing as I pushed him away gently. "Kendall, I said breathlessly. You have to stop; we don't have time for this." "Ok, fine." he said standing up slowly, trying to catch his breath. I stood up quickly, trying to get out of there as soon as I could before he pulled me back in again. I headed down the stairs and out the garage door to the black car parked inside. I opened the passenger door and sat down on the beige leather seat. A few minutes later, Kendall came out carrying my luggage. He opened the door and put it in the back seat, and then he went back inside to make sure the front door was locked. He was back in a flash and in the driver's seat before I knew it. "Are you ready to go babe?" he asked quietly, grabbing his sunglasses and putting them on. "Yeah, I'm all set." I said, smiling at him. We put our seat belts on and headed to the airport. It had stopped raining on the rest of the world but our hearts still had a cloud hanging over them, pouring with pain. We sat in silence the whole way there. I'm glad he put his sunglasses on. My broken heart couldn't handle the sadness in those beautiful green eyes. He entered the entrance to the airport and pulled up to curb, shutting off the ignition. He got out of the car and grabbed my luggage from the back seat, sitting it on the sidewalk. He opened my door and grabbed my hand, helping me out of the car. I grabbed the handle on my luggage and stood there silently, looking up at him. He leaned down and put both hands on the sides of my face kissing me gently. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, fighting the tears. When he finally pulled away he said, "I love you Lizzy." "I Love you too." I said staring at him with tear filled eyes. He grabbed me and hugged me tightly one last time. We both promised to keep in touch, and as I walked through the airport I turned back to see that he was gone. I kept my head held high as I went through security and got on the plane. As I looked out the window seeing L.A. fade in the distance, I left my heart with Kendall and I didn't want it back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- You had me at hello

~Kendall's POV~

I sat in the car in silence for a moment trying to process what just happened. The only girl I had loved for the past year just flew out of my life for good. As I watched her walk away, I desperately wanted to run after her; to grab her and kiss her and beg her to stay. I wanted to be selfish and keep her here forever; even if it did interfere with her dream. My dream had become a nightmare the second she told me she was leaving. For weeks all I could think about was loosing her, and it killed me. I looked out the windshield in silence, wondering how I was going to survive without her. I thought back to the first day we met. I was at the beach with the guys, hanging out before our first concert here in L.A. It was a beautiful day and I was laying on my favorite beach towel catching some rays when all of a sudden the sun went away. I opened my eyes behind my sunglasses and looked up to see this gorgeous girl standing over me. She was wearing a bright yellow bikini with faded cut-off shorts and yellow flip-flops. She had long blonde hair draping to the middle of her back, thin pink lips, and sun-kissed skin. i sat up quickly and stared silently at her, wondering what she wanted. I couldn't read her expression very well and After what seemed like an eternity, she finally spoke. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth." She said as she leaned down slightly and outstretched her hand towards me. "Hi Elizabeth, I'm Kendall. Nice to meet you." I said as I stood up to shake her hand properly. She smiled warmly at me, and it made the butterflies in my stomach flutter. "Nice to meet you too Kendall." She said as she dropped her eyes to the ground. I could see her face turn a bright shade of pink. "Um, I was wondering...if it's not too much trouble.." she said unsure of herself. "Can I have a picture and an autograph? I'm a huge fan and it would mean the world." I couldn't believe my ears. This unbelievably beautiful girl wanted my autograph. "Of course you can." I said with with a smile."Thanks."She said blushing again as she pulled out a digital camera from her beach bag. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. "Smile." she said as she snapped the picture. I knew at that very moment I wanted her. So when she gave me her autograph book I signed my name and left my number underneath. As I placed it carefully back in her hands I said, "Call me later. I'll be waiting for you backstage at the concert tonight." She looked at me with a frustaited look on her face and asked,"Are you joking?" I wasn't sure how to respond. " Um, no. I'm completely serious. Look for yourself my number is right there underneath my name." She opened her book, turned to the page I signed and simply said,"Oh." What was wrong with this girl? I, Kendall Knight, a mega pop star just gave her MY number and all she could say was oh? She looked up from her book and said, "Look Kendall, your a really nice guy but I don't think that's a good idea." I looked at her for a long moment, took a deep breath and said, "Ok, I'm a little confused. You walked all the way over here, worked up the courage to talk to me, told me you were a huge fan, and when I give you my phone number you say you don't think it's a good idea? What kind of shit is that?" She looked at me for awhile, unsure of how to respond. I could tell she was thinking really hard about what I said and finally she replied, "Ok, I'll call you but you don't know what your getting yourself into." I just smiled and said, "Trust me baby, I can handle anything."

~End of Flashback~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Heading for a breakdown

-Kendall's POV-

It was 6:00pm by the time I left the airport and it was raining again. As I pulled into the garage my phone rang. It was James, "hello?" I said answering the phone. "Hey dude, did u make it home ok?" James asked. "Yeah, I just pulled into the garage. I'm glad you called, I need to ask you a question. Can you come by tomorrow morning and pick me up on your way to work? I need to get my car from the studio.""Yeah, no problem. I'll be there around 6:00am, is that ok?" He asked unsure of himself. "That's perfect. Thanks" I said. "No problem. Hey man I gotta go. Brittany is here and I promised I would take her on a date tonight." "Ok, well tell Brittany I said hey. I hope you guys have a good time tonight." I said with enthusiasm. "Thanks, and get some rest ok." he said. I knew he was worried about me. "I will I promise. Bye man, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." "Ok, bye." and just like that it was silent again, except for the sound of the rain. "At least I'll sleep well." I thought as I stepped out of the car, unlocked the door and went inside. I felt so relieved to be home. The day had taken a toll on me and I needed sleep. I contemplated weather to eat or not and finally decided not to. I climbed the stairs quickly, knowing I would soon be in my warm bed. I didn't bother turning on any lights, frantically stripping off all of my clothes until all that was left was my boxers. I walked over to my bed, pulled back the covers, and climbed in breathing a sigh of relief. As I grabbed my favorite pillow, dragging it towards me I felt a piece of paper laying on it. I grabbed it and quickly leaned over to the bedside table to turn on the lamp. I sat up, took a deep breath and looked down at the folded white piece of paper. It had a heart drawn on it. I slowly unfolded it, feeling the tears creeping up behind my eyes. I only had one more fold to go and suddenly I stopped. "Why am I doing this to myself?" I thought. I began ripping it up violently, making sure I wouldn't be able to read it when I was through. Tears streamed down my face, blinding me temporarily as I picked up the pieces and threw them in the trash. I laid back down quickly, buried my face in my pillow, and let the tears fall silently. I wished I'd never met her, wished she would've never stumbled into my life, wished I'd never loved her with every inch of my heart. But how could I resist? She was perfect, everything I wanted. The way she smiled up at me, the way she blushed when she was nervous, how one touch from her soft hand sent my heart racing, every little thing made me fall in love with her all over again. I thought back to last night, I could see the nervous look in her eyes, hear her quietly sighing my name, Feel her warm fingers trail down my back, smell her sweet perfume as I kissed the side of her neck, and taste her sweet lips as she wrapped her fingers in my hair and pulled me down to kiss them. I tried to shake the thoughts away, knowing I couldn't fight them and finally I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was 5am. I unwillingly crawled out of bed, wishing I could stay there for the rest of my life. By the time I brushed my teeth, took a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast it was 6:00am. As I was walking to the door my phone beeped, it was a text from Gustavo saying we didn't have to come in today after all. I walked back up the stairs, a little pissed knowing I could've stayed asleep, Went to my bedroom, kicked off my shoes, and climbed back in bed. "Thank God." I thought as sleep overtook me once again.

-End Of Kendall's POV-

I woke up to the sound of the flight attendant calling my name. "Miss Elizabeth, We will be landing soon." she said in a sweet voice. "Can I get u anything?" I looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly. How long have I been asleep? I wandered silently. "Yes, I'll take some coffee. What time is it?" I asked. "It's 3:00pm." I wondered what Kendall was doing, But quickly shook that thought away as I sat up slowly and took in my surroundings. I stretched my muscles, which were stiff from sleeping in the tiny seat, got up quickly, and headed to the restroom. I shut and locked the door behind me, then turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes. I looked exhausted, but that didn't surprise me. My dreams were filled with the images of Kendall walking away, I tried to stop him, frantically running after him screaming "Kendall! Don't leave me! I love you!" tears fell from my eyes, I tried to reach him, to grab him, but he kept getting further and further away. It was hopeless. I shuttered knowing that's how he felt last night as he watched me walk away. I fought the urge to breakdown and let the tears win as I turned on the faucet and splashed the cool water on my face. I couldn't give in to my emotions here, I would have to wait until I was alone in my hotel room. I turned off the faucet and and dried my face, screaming silently on the inside as I pulled myself together and walked back to my seat. As I sat down the flight attendant informed us to put our seat belts on because we would be landing in 15 minutes. My heart began to race and I felt sick. I'd waited my whole life for this moment. I was finally going to be a model in Paris. I laid my head against the back of the seat, closed my eyes, and slowly breathed in and out trying to calm myself. By the time I opened my eyes we were at the airport. I grabbed my luggage, and got off the plain as quickly as possible. All I wanted to do was go to my Hotel room, take a hot shower, crawl in bed and sleep for the rest of my life. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- I'll Carry You Home**

**-Kendall's POV-**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. It was James. He called to tell me that him and Logan were headed over to the studio to get my car. After I hung up the phone I looked at the clock, it was 12:00pm. I unwillingly climbed out of bed, put on an old T- shirt and a pair of jeans, and went downstairs. I sat on the couch and watched T.V. until I heard a knock on the door. I got up quickly and looked out the window, It was James and Logan. I opened the door and let them in. "Hey Kendall, What's up?" Logan asked as he walked through the door with James close behind. "Nothin'much, just watching some T.V." I replied. "So How did you sleep last night?" James asked curiously. "Not very good. I tossed and turned all night long. I'm exhausted." Logan looked at me with concern filled eyes. "I kept having these nightmares about Elizabeth." I turned and walked back over to the couch, sitting down slowly. James and Logan followed. "I'm sorry Kendall. If there was some way I could bring her back to you I would." James said apologetically. "It's alright, I had to let her go. I couldn't keep her from her dreams." Logan half smiled at me and said, "That's one of the reasons why she loved you dude. You never told her no." James turned and punched Logan in the arm. "She still loves him Logan!" he screamed with an "I'm pissed" look on his face. "I'm sorry ok!" Logan screamed back rubbing his arm. "Really guys?" I asked, staring at them. "Sorry." They said in unison. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here are your car keys." Logan said pulling them out his pocket and handing them to me in one swift motion. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." he replied. I sat there silently for a moment, fumbling with the keys in my hand until James said, " Kendall I have a question." I looked at him curiously and asked "What?" A huge grin formed on his face. "Do you wanna go out with us tonight? Carlos is coming too." I looked down at the keys in my hand and thought about it for a moment."No, maybe some other time."I answered quietly. "Awe, come on Kendall. It's Friday. You should come with us. It's going to be a blast. You might even find a hot girl to bring home." James said. "Yeah come on dude. You need to get out of the house for awhile." Logan chimed in. "I'm not ready for that yet. I need some time to recover." I said honestly. James got up from the couch with a sigh, put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Ok, we understand." I smiled warmly at him. "If you need anything just call." Logan said standing up. "Yeah, we're always here for you dude." James replied. "Thanks guys." They both smiled. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I knew I needed to eat something pretty soon, even though I wasn't hungry. "Do you guys want something to eat?" I called while rummaging through the cabinets. "No, we're good. We Just ate about an hour ago." Logan called back. "Ok, fine! I didn't feel like cooking for your sorry ass's anyway!" I yelled playfully. They both laughed. "Hey Kendall I guess we're going to go!" James called. "Ok! Have fun tonight!" I called back. I heard the door slam and just like that it was silent again. After searching through all the cabinets and the refrigerator for something to satisfy the hunger that wasn't there, I decided not to eat. I slowly walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. My eyes felt heavy, I had a headache, and I longed for sleep. The few hours I'd slept this morning didn't make up for the restless night I had dreaming of Elizabeth. After ten minutes of fighting it, I finally gave up and decided to go back to bed.

_**The next day around 3:00am...**_.

Waking up to someone beating on your door isn't pleasant, and when you find out that someone is your drunk best friend it pisses you off even more.

I Unwillingly rolled out of bed for the third time and looked at the clock. it was 3:15am. I didn't know who was at my door at this hour and that worried me. I immediately thought of the guys. _What if something happened to one of them?_ I thought to myself as I hurried down stairs in my boxers. When I finally made it to the door, I didn't get what I expected. "Hey Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed. I could smell the alcohol strong on his breath. "Umm, hey Carlos." I said in a groggy tone. "What are you guys doing here?" "Ya know, jussss schillin'" Carlos answered, slurring his words. I looked over at James who was standing behind Carlos grinning. "James, I don't mean to sound rude but it's 3:00 o'clock in the morning. Why in the hell are you here?" James looked back at his car and yelled, "Hey Logan! You can bring her out now!" "Bring who out?" I asked confused. "Oh you'll see." James answered. Logan emerged from the backdoor of the car and right behind him was a gorgeous girl wearing black heels and a red form fitting dress. Her hair was dark brown and it flowed to the middle of her back in big loose curls. Logan took her hand and guided her up the driveway and onto the front porch. "Kendall, I would like you to meet Ashlynn." he said. "Hi, Ashlynn. Nice to meet you." I said as I out stretched my hand towards her. She looked at me nervously but I could see the excitement in her Hazel eyes. "Nice to meet you too Kendall." She replied as she reached out her hand to meet mine. "Ashlynn is your biggest fan." James said. "Oh, Well how did you guys meet?" I asked. "I was at the club with some of my friends and we were all dancing when James walked over and introduced his self." Ashlynn explained. "Haha yeah. She was pretty starstruck." James laughed. "Yes I was." She admitted blushing. "When I asked her who her favorite member of the band was she said you Kendall." James said smiling. "So I offered to take her here too meet you and..." "I said hell yes!" Ashlynn laughed, cutting James off. I laughed too. "Hey Logan, Why Don't you take Ashlynn down to the beach for a minute. I need to have a word with James." I said glaring at him. "Take Carlos too." James added. "Ok sure, come on guys." When the three of them were out of sight I turned to James and said, "What in the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you remember the talk we had earlier today? I'm not ready for this James." He looked at me apologetically and said, "Look Kendall I'm sorry but I had to bring Ashlynn here to meet you. She is an amazing girl. I'm tired of seeing you down. I thought she might cheer you up." "Thanks James but the only thing that will cheer me up right now is Elizabeth." "Yeah I kinda figured that." he said placing his hands in his pockets. We stood there in silence until we heard Logan calling our names. "James! Kendall! I have a problem!" We both looked at each other confused. "I wonder what's wrong with him." James pondered. "Come on assholes!" Logan yelled. We both laughed and headed down to the beach. When we got there Logan was dragging Carlos away from the water yelling, "No Carlos! You are way to drunk for that. Get your ass away from there before you drown!" "No!" Carlos yelled back. "I got this." James said walking toward Carlos. He picked him up in one swift motion and threw him over his shoulder. "Put me down James!" Carlos yelled. "I'm afraid I can't do that Carlos. It's time to take you home." I was usually the designated driver when we went out but I guess James was being the responsible one tonight. "Umm guys, what are we going to do with her?" Logan asked pointing at Ashlynn who was running towards the water stripping "Oh shit!" James exclaimed. "How much did you say she drank?" I asked. "I'm not sure. But she seemed fine earlier." James said. "I may have given her another beer or two." Logan said. "You did what?!" James and I yelled in unison. "Come on guys! The water's great!" Ashlynn yelled. She had some how managed to fight the waves and was now swimming in waste deep water completely naked. "What are we going to do now?!" I yelled. "I have a plan." James said. "Logan, you stay here and keep an eye on Ashlynn. Kendall, Go grab some of your clothes and a towel for her. I'm going to put Carlos in the car. I'll meet you back here in 5 minutes. Got it?" Logan and I nodded. "Good, now let's go!" I ran back to the house and grabbed an old White T-Shirt, a pair of blue plaid boxers, and a clean towel. By the time I made it down to the beach Logan had managed to get Ashlynn out of the water. She was lying curled up in the sand. "Wow that was fast." I said. "How did you get her to come out?" "I told her I seen a shark." Logan said with a smirk. "Ha, good one." James said with a laugh. "So is she asleep?" I asked curiously. "Yeah." Logan said. "After she got out of the water she tripped and fell. I tried to help her up but she wouldn't let me so I said screw it and left her there." "Well hopefully she will be easier to deal with now. Kendall why don't you go pick her up and carry her to the house." James said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. She's not staying here is she?" I asked. "Yes Kendall she's staying here. We have no clue where she lives and I definitely can't take her home with me. Brittany would have a heart attack." James said. "Brittany would beat your ass James." Logan said grinning at him. "Ok, I guess she can stay here. I'll carry her home once she sobers up tomorrow." I said with a sigh. I unwilling walked over to Ashlynn, covered her up with the towel, and scooped her up bridal style in my arms. "Mmm...is that you Chis?" she asked. "Who in the hell is Chris?!" I asked James, panicking. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Her boyfriend maybe?" "She has a boyfriend and you brought her to my house?! He's going to kick my ass! Thanks James, you've succeeded in getting your best friends ass kicked. Are you happy now?" "I think it's pretty funny." He said with a laugh. "I rolled my eyes. "This has been one hell of a night." Logan said. I heard a gagging sound. I quickly looked down at Ashlynn. She was heaving in my arms and then all of a sudden she puked all over my chest. I looked at Logan and said, "And it just got worse." We all hurried back to the house and I laid Ashlynn down on the couch. "James can u go grab a blanket and pillow for her while I go hop in the shower? They're in the closet that's by my bedroom in the hallway." "Sure thing." he said. "Great. Logan, maybe you should go check on Carlos." I said. "Yeah you're probably right." he said as he walked out the door."I'll be out in about ten minutes." I said and headed up hot water felt great on my skin and washing away the smell of puke wasn't bad either. When I got out I put on a pair of black plaid boxers, grabbed my phone and headed downstairs to see how James, Logan, and Ashlynn were doing. It was dark and Ashlynn was safe and sound curled up on the couch under a blanket. "James! Logan! Where are you?" I asked in a hushed voice. But there was no reply. Then my phone vibrated. It was a text from Logan That said, _"Sorry Kendall. Had to go. Carlos woke up. Had to get him home fast before he puked in James' car. Had fun tonight. See you tomorrow."_ I laughed silently to myself and replied with,_ "Glad YOU had fun. See you tomorrow going to bed. Goodnight or good morning, which ever you prefer. ;)"_ It was 6:00am and I was beat. I headed back up stairs, crawled into bed, and slept peacefully for the rest of the morning.


End file.
